warriorcats_nlfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Brokkelster
Brokkelster 'is een langharige donkerbruine cyperse kater.Vermeld in ''De Wildernis In, Clanijst Geschiedenis In de Originele Serie De Wildernis In :Brokkelster wordt het eerst gezien op de Grote Vergadering met de rest van zijn Clan. Tijdens de vergadering merken de DonderClan katten hoe klein de SchaduwClan leerlingen zijn, die later maar drie maanden leken te zijn omdat Brokkelster ze op die leeftijd leerling heeft gemaakt. :Wanneer het tijd is voor de leiders om te spreken, vertelt Brokkelster de andere Clans, dat zijn Clan meer territorium nodig heeft voor hun hongerige kittens. Hij vertelt hen hoe ze de WindClan hebben verdreven uit hun territorium omdat ze het maar niet wouden bergrijpen, en dreigt dat hij het bij de andere Clans ook zal doen als het moet. Hij vraagt Blauwster en Kromster voor jachtgronden uit hun territorium. Kromster heeft de SchaduwClan al rechten gegeven voor de rivier op het RivierClan territorium zonder zijn Clangenoten te raadplegen, terwijl Blauwster besluit om het eerst met haar Clan te bespreken. :Later op de vergadering vertelt Brokkelster de andere Clans dat hij een gevaarlijke kat, die SchaduwClan leerlingen heeft aangevallen, had verbannen. Sommige DonderClan katten geloven dat die kat Geeltand is, die op dit moment een gevangene is van de DonderClan, en was de voormalige medicijnkat van de SchaduwClan. :Brokkelster en zijn krijgers vallen het DonderClankamp aan maar worden verslagen, Leeuwenhart en Rozenstaart zijn gestorven door het gevecht. Later stuurt Brokkelster Klauwkop naar de DonderClan, die steelt de jongen van Ijzelvacht en vermoord Spikkelblad, de DonderClan medicijnkat, wanneer ze probeert om hem te stoppen. Kort daarna verdwijnt Geeltand ook uit het kamp, waardoor de DonderClan denkt dat zij de jongen heeft gestolen en Spikkelblad heet vermoord. Vuurpoot en Grijspoot gaan opzoek naar Geeltand als opdracht van Blauwster. Ze vinden Geeltand alleen in het SchaduwClan territorium, ze probeert om de kittens terug te brengen naar de DonderClan. Geeltand vertelt hen dat Brokkelster haar eens twee dode kittens had gebracht, die wonden hadden van een volwassen krijger; Hij had hen gedood tijdens de training. Toen hun moeder, Helderbloem, kwam om hen te zoeken, vertelde Brokkelster haar dat hij Geeltand zag, gebogen over de lichaamen van de kittens, en de medicijnkat had verbannen. :Wanneer Vuurpoot, Grijspoot en Geeltand een DonderClan patrouille, en de andere SchaduwClan katten die in opstand zijn het SchaduwClankamp aanvallen, onthult Brokkelster in een gevecht met Geeltand dat hij zijn vader, Rafelster, had vermoord om de controle van de SchaduwClan te krijgen, en beschuldigde een patrouille van een andere Clan. Geeltand is hier erg geschokt door. Hij vertelt Geeltand dat Rafelster zwak was, net als zij. De rebellerende katten drijven Brokkelster en zijn loyale krijgers uit de Clan, en dwingen hem om te leven als een zwerfkat. Water en Vuur :Brokkelster en de andere zwerfkatten die met hem zijn gevlucht vallen het DonderClankamp aan. Vuurhart, die de enige volledige krijger in het kamp is op dat moment, organiseert snel een verdediging tegen de aanval. Al de zwerfkatten vluchten behalve Klauwkop, die is vermoord door Grijsstreep, en Brokkelster, wiens ogen zijn verblind door Geeltand. :Blauwster beslist om hem te houden als een gevangenen en hem zijn krijgersnaam, Brokkelstaart, te geven. Vuurhart vraagt aan Geeltand waarom ze Brokkelster niet had vermoord toen ze de kans had, en ze onthult aan Vuurhart dat ze een verboden relatie had met Rafelster, en dat ze drie kittens kregen, waarvan er twee stierven kort na hun geboorte. Ze zegt hem ook dat ze dacht dat de dood van haar twee jongen haar straf was, maar haar straf was dat Brokkelstaart het had overleefd. Geheimen :Na zijn nederlaag blijft Brokkelstaart een gevangene van de DonderClan, waar de andere Clans boos over zijn, die geloven dat Brokkelstaart zo gedood moeten worden. Blauwster vertelt haar Clan dat ze moeten zwijgen over Brokkelstaart bij de Grote Vergadering, maar Snelpoot, een DonderClan leerling, onthult het geheim aan verschillende SchaduwClan leerlingen en het wordt snel verspreidt onder de vijandige Clans. Nachtster en Langster zijn woedend en eisen dat Blauwster hem moet doden of wegsturen. :Wanneer de DonderClan weigert, lanceren de WindClan en de SchaduwClan een aanval op de DonderClan zodat ze Brokkelstaart zelf kunnen vermoorden. De DonderClan vecht fel terug, en drijven de aanvallende katten van hun territorium. :Niet lang daarna, probeert Tijgerster Blauwster te vermoorden en valt de DonderClan aan met de hulp van Brokkelstaart en zijn oude volgelingen. Het is duidelijk dat hij en Brokkelstaart deze aanval hebben geplant, en Geeltand beseft treurig dat zolang Brokkelstaart nog leeft, de DonderClan nooit veilig zal zijn. Na de aanval vertelt ze hem dat ze hem kruiden tegen de pijn geeft, die eigenlijk doodsbessen zijn. Wanneer hij onbeleefd tegen haar is, zegt ze hem dat niets hem kan schelen, zelfs niet zijn eigen familie, en hij lacht en zegt dat hij geen familie heeft. Geeltand vertelt hem dat ze zijn moeder is wanneer hij de doodsbessen op eet. :Wanneer hij het ontdekt, raak Brokkelstaart in paniek, en binnen een klein ogenblik, sterft hij en verliest zijn laatste leven. Geeltand weet niet dat Vuurhart getuige was van deze moord, en hij doet alsof ze hem gelooft wanneer ze hem vertelt dat Brokkelstaart stierf aan zijn verwondingen. Trivia binnenkort Personage Pixels Brokkelster Dood.jpg|Gestorven Versie Brokkelster Kitten.jpg|Kitten Versie Brokkelster Commandant.jpg|Commandant Versie Brokkelster Leider.jpg|Leider Versie Brokkelster Zwerfkat .jpg|Zwerfkat Versie Brokkelster Oudste.jpg|Oudsten Versie Familie Leden: '''Moeder: :Geeltand: Gestorven, in SterrenClanVermeld in Water en Vuur, pagina ... Vader: :Rafelster: Gestroven, in SterrenClanVermeld in Water en Vuur, pagina ... Verwanten: :Twee Onbekende jongen: Gestorven, in SterrenClanVermeld in Water en Vuur, pagina ... Stamboom: Teksten :"Die kleintjes waren zwakkelingen. De SchaduwClan had niets aan ze. Als ik ze niet had gedood, had een andere krijgskat het wel gedaan." :— Brokkelster - De Wildernis In, pagina 303 :"Doe geen moeite leerling! Ik heb samengedroomd met de SterrenClan. Je zult me negen keer moeten doden voor ik me bij hen zal voegen. Denk je nu heus dat je daar sterk genoeg voor bent?" :— Brokkelster tegen Vuurpoot tijdens het gevecht in het SchaduwClankamp - De Wildernis In - 303-304 :Geeltand: ''"Ik weet dat niets jou wat kan schelen, Brokkelstaart. Niet je Clan, niet je eer, niet eens je eigen familie."'' :Brokkelstaart: ''"Ik heb geen familie."'' :Geeltand: ''"Mis. Jouw familie is dichterbij dan je ooit had kunnen dromen. Ik ben je moeder, Brokkelstaart."'' :Brokkelstaart: ''"Spinnen hebben webben in je kop gesponnen, oudje. Medicijnkatten krijgen nooit jongen."'' :— Geeltand en Brokkelstaart - Geheimen, pagina 328-329 Vermeldingen Categorie:Personages Categorie:SchaduwClan katten Categorie:De Wildernis In Personages Categorie:Water en Vuur Personages Categorie:Mannelijk Categorie:Plaats voor geen SterrenClan katten Categorie:Zwerfkatten Categorie:Leider Categorie:Gestorven Personages Categorie:Clanloze katten